Mayan Soldier
The Maya people are a group of Indigenous peoples of Mesoamerica. They inhabit southern Mexico, Guatemala, Belize, El Salvador and Honduras. The overarching term "Maya" is a collective designation to include the peoples of the region that share some degree of cultural and linguistic heritage; however, the term embraces many distinct populations, societies, and ethnic groups that each have their own particular traditions, cultures, and historical identity. The pre-Columbian Maya population was approximately eight million. There were an estimated seven million Maya living in this area at the start of the 21st century. Guatemala, southern Mexico and the Yucatán Peninsula, Belize, El Salvador, and western Honduras have managed to maintain numerous remnants of their ancient cultural heritage. Some are quite integrated into the majority Hispanicized Mestizo cultures of the nations in which they reside, while others continue a more traditional, culturally distinct, life often speaking one of the Maya languages as a primary language. The largest populations of contemporary Maya inhabit Guatemala, Belize, and the western portions of Honduras and El Salvador, as well as large segments of the population within the Mexican states of Yucatán, Campeche, Quintana Roo, Tabasco, and Chiapas. Battle vs. Igorot Warrior (by Samurai234) In a dense forest, a Mayan Warrior is taking a scroll, keeping an eye for any enimies. Unaware to him, he is being watched by a Igorot warrior. Thinking the Mayan's head would make a great trophy, The Igorot raises his bow and arrow and fires a shot. It hits the Mayan, but bounces off his armor. The Mayan, in turn, raises his own Bow and Arrow, and fires, but the Igorot blocks it with his shield. The two warriors charge at each other, spears and shields in their hands. They thrust at each other, until the Igorot uses his spear in disarm the Mayan of his shield. Angrily, the Mayan thrusts his own spear in the Igorot's shield, but it ends up getting stuck. The Igorot pulls out his Axe and chops the Mayan's spear in half, causing him to fall over. The Igorot runs into finish him off, but the Mayan pulls out his Maquahuitl and slashes the spear head off. The Igorot holds his shield to defend himself, but the Maquahuitl manages to cut it. The Igorot grabs his axe and tries to fight back, but at one point ends up getting it stuck to a log. The Mayan prepares to end the fight, but the Igorot pulls out his Bolo Knife and slashs the Mayan across the chest, cutting the armor and leaving a large wound. The Mayan pulls out his last weapon, the Sickle, and slashes at the Igorot. The Igorot avoid them, though, and stabs the Mayan through the neck, before swinging the blade up, decapitating the Mayan. The Igorot raises the Mayan's head in the air and yells in victory. Winner: Igorot Warrior Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Igorot warrior won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Peltast (by Yetimonster) The battle begins as a Thracian Peltast scouts out an open plain. Nearby, a Mayan makes his way up a partly collapsed temple. Once he is halfway up, he spots the Thracian. The Mayan places a spear in an Atlatl and hurls it at the peltast. Below, the Thracian hears the flying spear, but cannot see it as his vision is obscured by the sun. Suddenly the spear lands in the Thracian's sheild. The Thracin yanks the spear out, and spots the Mayan on the temple steps. The Mayan hurls another spear, hitting the Thracian in the stomach. The Thracian is knocked on his back. The Thracian removes the spear, and makes his way twoard the temple. As the Thracian goes up the steps, the Mayan stuffs a poison dart into a Blowgun. The Mayn shoots the dart at the Thracian but misses. The Thracian begins chaseing the Mayan up the steps, as the Mayan continues to shoot darts at him. The Thracian chucks his Javelin, but the weapons misses and goes over the temple, whizzing by the Mayan. The two eventually meet at the top of the temple. The Thracian arms himself with a Rhomphaia, and slashes at the unarmed Mayan. The Thracian knocks the Mayan to the ground, and attempts to lay in the finishing blow, but the Mayan rolls out of the way, and grabs a Knife. the Mayan stabs the Thracian twice in the torso, unnarming him. The Thracian then grabs his mace and knocks away the knife. The Thracian attempts to strike again, but his blow was met by the Mayan's war club. The mace is knocked down the temple steps, and the Mayan slashes across the Thracian's shest, leaving a deep wound. The Mayan attempts to finish off his opponent, but the Thracian grabs a Sica, and hooks the war club in it. The Mayan is caught off guard, and the Thracian manages to slash the mayan's neck, killing him instantly. As his foe drops to the ground dead, the Thracian raises his weapons and shouts in victory. Winner: Thracian Peltast Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Thracian Peltast won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Incan Soldier, Apache Warrior, Sioux Warrior, and Aztec Soldier (by El Alamein) The fog swirled across the Scottish plains, and the air was cold. Barely audible footsteps padded across the grassy ground, as two Apache warriors, bows drawn with an arrow ready, peered through the swirling mist and down a hill at the encamped Inca army. Bronze armor gleamed through the morning fog and the soldiers below readied weapons and armor, prepared for the battle about to take place - although they knew not all of the combatants who were to fight in it. The Inca chief, Ahuitzotl, talked among his leading officers - they had bola-bolas slung over their shoulders and leaned on their lances slightly. They had been complaining of a lack of food, but their was not much Ahuitzotl could do until they had gotten rid of the Aztecs and Mayans. These new territories of the Scottish highlands would prove to be a good new home for them, after the Spanish swept across South and Central America, but they weren't the only ones who had a claim to the land. Across a small creek the Aztecs were waiting. A small forest dotted the areas of their encampment, which provided excellent cover for the Apache and Sioux who were waiting there, as the two North American tribes had formed a hasty alliance. The Jaguars and Eagles roamed about the camp, weapons ready, along with the common soliders. The Aztec chief, Montezuma IV, readied his men and had them march on the Inca camp, leaving a few officers behind to guard the camp. No sooner than the main body of the army was out of sight and out of earshot, the Apache and Sioux raised blood-curdling war cries and surged out of the trees. Arrows rained down upon the unsuspecting Aztecs. They charged forth, recovered, with casualties from the long-range attack. Atl-atls and Tlahuitoll arrows returned the fire from a distance but were ineffective for the most part. The head of the Apache/Sioux force were crumpled over like paper in water - the Maquahutils hacked through their unarmored bodies with ease. The Aztecs didn't even bother to kill the injured and left dying men to clutch at their intestines spilled out on the grass. The Sioux slink back into the forest, leaving the Apache to try to fight an increasingly angry enemy, with armor and weapons that outclass their own. The Apache have men elsewhere, but the Aztec elimination plot has failed and their allies have fled. The Maya have begun a minor engagement with the Inca when the Aztecs appear on the other side of their positon. It becomes a vicious melee as the Aztecs, in their battle-hunger, leave the Apache for dead and the far from defeated guerrilla unit slinks away to lick its own wounds (figuratively, of course). The Maya fall quickly in confusion and are crushed by the Aztec and Inca on each of their flanks. Just as quickly the Inca and Aztecs fall upon each other, but the more organized Inca with stronger weapons begin to rout the Aztec forces. The Apache stumble right into a Sioux ambush, and arrows rain down on the wounded guerrilla fighters. After a few volleys of the confusion the Apache draw their bows and fire off into the trees where they are being fired on from. Sioux warriors with lances and axes rush out at the Apache, who respond by charging back with tomahawks and clubs. In a close-ranged battle the frenzied Apache have an advantage, quick strikes braining the Sioux braves and leaving them clutching at their innards spilling out from horizontal knife slashes. A few Apache meet their ends on the middle of a war lance but it's not enough - the Sioux flee the battlefield, defeated. The Inca have also broken the Aztec war machine, but they are not fleeing, instead vying for individual acts of heroism. The Maquahuitl is inflicting serious casualties on the Inca, lopping heads and limbs and disembowling with a terrifying ease. It's not enough though. Ahuitzotl raises his hand-axe high over Montezuma's head and brings it down with a sickening crunch, sending liquid and brain-matter flying through the air. The Apache and the Inca, high off of their victory and ready to continue the bloodbath, march on each other. Arrows and stones and bolas fly across the field and more men fall like stones. The Incas lose more than they can sustain, however, and even with superior training and armor, the crazy Apache fighting style is completely alien. Ahuitzotl swings his axe at a charging Apache and cracks the skull of his attacker open, but is stabbed in the back with a stolen Sioux war lance. It comes out his stomach and he's impaled to the ground, before a war club breaks his spine. The Incas fall back in panic and are massacred by the pursuing Apaches. The Scottish highlands are dotted with the discarded weapons of the slain. The body parts and blood and brains scatter the sick fields. Corpses lay sprawled in the sun. Among it all, the Apache raise their war cry high in the sky. WINNER: APACHE Expert's Opinion I'm glad I didn't write the battle when I was going to, because sock puppets would have made the Inca win. Luckily I waited months to write it, and the Apache are the true winners because of their guerrilla tactics perfect for an army-on-army fight - they would wait out until the situation was in their favor. Their alien fighting styles would confuse their foes from any region, and this is what carried them to victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Gladiator (by MilenHD) The battle starts in Mesoamerican jungle,a lone Mayan soldier is scouting the area.At 15 feet away a gladiator was lost and was searching his way to the civilization,after few more foot steps he saw a warrior with painted face,and he though that he might help him find the way to the civilization.The Mayan heard the footsteps and turned around shooting his poisoned arrow at the Gladiator,hitting him at the bronze shoulder plate,bouncing off. The gladiator returned fire with his sling,but only bounced from Mayan's cotton armor,the gladiator hurled another rock from his sling,but this time hitting the Mayan at the clavicle,the Mayan felt a pain but this time he shoot another arrow at the gladiator hitting him in the leg,the gladiator felt pain,but he pulled the arrow from his leg,and charged with his scutum and trident,the Mayan swung his maquahuitl at the gladiator,only hitting the scutum and doing nothing,but the gladiator pierced the animal hide shield with the trident and left the Mayan vulnerable,but he dodged and smacked with full strenght the gladiator's helmet knocking it.The gladiator responded with a stab with the triden,only to get the shaft broken by the maquahuitl. Then,the gladiator pulled his sica and slashed at the Mayan's grip,making him to lose his maquahuitl,and the gladiator,kicked it away,but the Mayan tried to cut gladiator's belly with his sickle,but the gladiator blocked with his shield,instead the he put his scissor at his arm.Than the Mayan attacked him,but his sickle was cut in half by the sica,than the Mayan pulled his remaining weapon:the flint knife.Than both charged at each other,the gladiator stabbed the Mayan with the scissor making a little wound,but the he began feeling ill. The poison had worked,the gladiaotr falled at he knees starting to cough blood,and the Mayan grabbed his second flint knife and with the both knives,he stabed the gladiator in the eyes so deep that he killed him.Seeing the gladiator is dead,the Mayan roared in victory. Expert's Opinion While the gladiator was better melee fighter,he lacked Mayan Soldier's training,armor and long range category,plus the poisoned arrows won this battle for the Mayan Soldier. To see the original battle,weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Group Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors